


"Talk"

by Littlebabyleaf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shatt, am I going to hell for this??, these babies are so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebabyleaf/pseuds/Littlebabyleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Shiro's first time "talking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Talk"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much for these two and I definitely haven't seen any porn for them so.... I'm sorry? Also I'll proofread later sorry yikes!

"Talk"

What a load of bullshit. Shiro knew that, he knew that when Matt invited him in to "talk" it meant many things, but talking wasn't one of them.

He was a bit nervous if we're being honest, not because it was his first time or anything, he had had sex before, just... Never with a boy. Okay so maybe Matt was his first boyfriend, (Shiro really didn't know what they were tbh and it caused him a bit of anxiety but he didn't say anything) and he had only had sex with girls up to that point but it couldn't be that much different right? (WRONG MOTHERFUCKER)

Matt's apartment was cute, it was painted a shade of extremely light yellow, almost like the color of banana yogurt.

He didn't get much of a chance to look at Matt's apartment as he was dragged through it by Matt, his tiny hand interlocking with Shiro's.

Matt was excited, many people wouldn't believe it, but he had quite a bit of sexual prowess, however most people saw him as innocent and pure. But bitch they were sadly mistaken. Matt enjoyed sex, but specifically he enjoyed foreplay, he enjoyed the feeling of toying with whoever he was with, getting to be the perfect amount of coy and slutty. He enjoyed it all. Shiro didn't know this. Boy was he screwed.

Eventually Shiro found himself in Matts bedroom, his and the other boy's dress shoes were shed on their walk to the bed. The college Matt was attending for engineering was holding some type of fancy dinner to honor the achievements of the brightest students. Matt was up for an award for... Well... Shiro really didn't know. He really wasn't paying attention, he was too busy focusing on Matt, specifically how great he looked in his dress clothes. He was wearing a deep purple button up shirt a black bow tie on, and Shiro had a lot of feels about Matt in a bow tie many of them ending in uck and e. (Don't even get me started on how good he thought Matt looked in his dress pants, he was just glad Matt won so he could see him walk up there) However he was far too much of a gentlemen to say any of those things, so he tried his best to pay attention. But Matt wasn't an idiot, and he saw the way Shiro was looking at him, he made sure to sway his hips just a little bit more when he went to get his award. This was also why he slipped his hand in Shiro's back pocket when they were walking in, and why he held Shiro's thigh under the table, moving up slowly, till he was just a few centimeters away from his target and was called to accept his award. Needless to say he was disappointed but he was a man on a mission, he was going to get some dick tonight.

He was on top of Shiro, kissing him like the two of them had never kissed before, Matt was having a great time. However he could tell Shiro was nervous, and he couldn't figure out why. But then somewhere between sliding his tongue into the kiss and lacing his fingers into Shiro's hair, he remembered, Matt was Shiro's first boyfriend.

He pulled away, and leaned into Shiro's ear,

"I'll take it slow," he whispered, nibbling on Shiro's earlobe before getting up and walking over to a speaker in the corner of the room. Pulling his phone from his pocket he plugged it in, and after some fiddling he had turned on what was labelled in Matt's phone as his "let's do a good sex" playlist. The first song on it was Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande aka his number one hoe jam (mine as well)

He began to fiddle with the bow tie around his neck as he slow meandered back towards the bed. He managed to perfectly time out the time it took to take it off and walk back to the bed and straddle Shiro, and untuck his shirt, which shocked Shiro. He had seen Matt forget how door knobs work on some days, he had seen him do the L finger trick for left and right on several occasions, he had never seen Matt be so smooth.

Matt began to tantalizingly unbutton his shirt, taking extra time with every button, slowly unveiling the pale skin that hid beneath his shirt. He watched as Shiro's eyes grew more and more hungry with every button he undid, making him only go slower.

Shiro was shook.

He felt his dress pants growing tighter with every button, and Matt felt it as well, both with Shiro's and his own.

Finally, Matt finished unbuttoning his shirt and gracefully slid it off his delicate shoulders, light throwing it across the room. He then leaned down and and began to do the same to Shiro, making direct eye contact as he kissed the skin that was revealed by the buttons. He then slowly did undid his tie, making sure to take his dear sweet time as it was going to drive Shiro crazy.

It was driving Shiro crazy, he wanted nothing more than to rip off all of his clothes as fast as possible and mindlessly fuck Matt against the wall, gentlemen or not he still had desires, but this was Matt's show and he was gonna let him pick the pace, even if it drove him mad.

Finally the tie was off and Shiro sat up so his shirt could be slid off. Matt marveled at Shiro's body, he looked good, he knew how much Shiro worked out and man, was Matt appreciating it. He leaned down and slowly kissed the spot where his right arm should've connect to his shoulder. It was a birth defect, but Shiro was constantly made fun of for it growing up and it was a large insecurity of his. He wriggled uncomfortably for a second when Matt kissed it but, after shooting him a calm smile, Shiro relaxed and Matt began to cover it in gentle kisses. Slowly he began trailing the kisses up to Shiro's collar bone. The gentle kisses turned into Matt giving Shiro a deep purple hickey that he would be very upset about in the morning. However, it was very hard for Shiro to be upset with the noises he was making.

He was shook. Did I mention that? He had no idea his little tiny, dorky, cries at rom-coms level sensitive boyfriend could make him feel like that. He was shook, and he was going to make sure that Matt's neighbors knew that.

Matt began to trail his tongue down Shiro's chest, making a b-line for his nipple, biting it softly, smiled triumphantly when Shiro arched his entire body in pleasure, than made a rounded path tongue to the boy's belt buckle.

He began to slowly dance the fingers of his one hand on Shiro's crotch while he undid the belt with the other, Shiro writhed in agony beneath the small, frail hand, wanting so much more contact and friction. Before Shiro could react, Matt had pulled the belt from Shiro's pants, and quickly pounced, tying his one arm to the head board with it. He then shot Shiro a glance to make sure he was okay with it, when Shiro nodded Matt kissed him gently and then leaned over to his ear again.

"You're beautiful," he whispered beginning to slid down the other man's pants and underwear. At this point all that was left on Shiro was his socks and Matt had learned that there was no sexy way to take off socks, so he quickly just took both of theirs off at once, and returned back to Shiro.

He then took off his belt, just as slow as he did the other man's, and folded it in his hands. He then turned Shiro slightly on his side and with a quick motion, struck the bare flesh of Shiro's backside. Shiro moaned loudly but also jumped, Matt was scared he had hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've warned you, was that too hard?" asked Matt, breaking character for just a second and returning to regular every day Matt. Shiro saw this as his chance, he quickly threw his legs up and around Matt, pulling him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Don't. Stop." commanded Shiro, Matt becoming intensely turned on by the tone of his voice. Quickly, Matt ducked out of Shiro's legs and continued to spank him with the belt, Shiro moaning louder with every hit.

Shiro's ass was beat red, with a line and a slight bruise beginning to form before he finally told Matt to stop. Matt smiled, and kissed the bruised area, before returning Shiro to his normal position and shimmying out of his pants and underwear.

Shiro's dick looked as if it was legitimately about to explode from pleasure, and Matt felt proud, he couldn't believe how turned on Shiro was. It was always weird to him that cool, beautiful Shiro actually wanted to date him. They had been together for about two months and it was still all fresh and weird to Matt. He still felt like a wrinkle in time happened in that coffee shop he met Shiro in, like Shiro wasn't actually supposed to notice the dorky boy working on his chemistry homework staring at the super hot barista (Shiro) behind the counter. Like they should've been two ships passing in the night, just a late night fantasy for Matt, but this was no fantasy, it was all real, Shiro was really there in front of him, naked, looking as if he was going to lose it any second, and that was just weird to him, but he loved it.

He also loved the way Shiro looked naked, he was absolutely gorgeous. His skin looked soft and warm beneath the lighting of the room, like a part of Matt wanted to do nothing more than to just hold him and melt into him. He could see all the muscle built up from how often he worked out and he wanted to do nothing more than to tell him that his efforts were noticed, but he decided fucking him was a good enough way to let him know that. He liked seeing all of the moles on his body, specifically one he had on his inner thigh, it was something only he got to see and he was the first boy to see, he felt special.

Oh yeah and Shiro had a great dick so that definitely was a plus.

He just felt so lucky to be in the same bed as someone so gorgeous and sculpturesque, he had never seen someone look so perfect.

Leaning over Shiro, being sure not to accidentally brush his dick because that would've been a big sticky mess at the wrong time, he reached into his dresser and pulled out a bottle of lube.

Then Matt spread his legs apart and began to finger himself to warm up. He tried his best to keep his noises to a minimum but some of them he couldn't help, while some of them were on purpose to turn Shiro on even more.

Shiro watched in absolute awe, he had never seen something hotter and had never been more jealous of three fingers before. He was also impressed Matt could take three fingers and that only turned him on more.

He had never seen someone look so cute and so hot at the same time, like Matt was some type of freak of nature. Everything about Matt was cute and soft, even when he was fingering himself.

That's the whole reason he talked to Matt in the first place, he thought he was so impossibly cute, it was like he needed proof Matt was real. His coworkers Keith and Lance also pressured him into it. They convinced him to put his number on Matt's cup and maybe the idea was stupid and cheesy but he did it anyway, even if it meant he could lose his job, he had to try. It paid off, here he was about to fuck the cutest thing on this side of the Mississippi.

He loved just being with Matt, everything about him was so warm and soft. He had such a vibrant personality and it was almost impossible to not smile when you were with him and Shiro loved that. He loved that Matt looked at Shiro like he put the stars in the sky and it was ironic because Shiro looked at him the same way. He loved the way Matt's eyes lit up when he talked about whatever nerd research he was working on and even though Shiro really didn't understand a lot of it, he loved to just listen and let Matt talk about what made him happy. Matt deserved to be happy. He missed his family, his family was on the other side of the country in Oregon while he was in Boston for college. He loved when Matt was happy.

Finally Matt had finished warming up himself, and began to straddle Shiro again, slowly lowering himself down onto Shiro's member.

At first it was a bit jerky and awkward, their size difference made the motion a bit hard a first, pun intended. But eventually they settled into an even rhythm, and man, it felt amazing.

Matt loved having Shiro inside of him, he loved how loud Shiro was in bed because it was such a contrast to how he was in public, he loved how loud Shiro made Matt in bed because it just felt that good and he didn't have any other response than screaming expletives and Shiro's name. He also cried out for Jesus' help at least 6 times.

Shiro loved the feeling of Matt, he was tight and warm, and fuck did that boy know how to ride. Like, man, he was making Shiro feel ways he didn't know he could feel. Being with women and being with Matt felt different, they both felt amazing, they just felt different. One was like pizza and the other was like Ice cream, they're both great, they both somehow have dairy in them, they're just different. Shiro loved both.

Eventually both boys finished screaming out the other's name in unimaginable pleasure, neither had never heard their own name sound so great.

When they were done, Matt rolled off of Shiro and cuddled up next to him, excited to get to melt into him, like he was thinking about earlier.

"We didn't use a condom," said Shiro having a moment of placid realization as he began to rub his back into Matt's chest to get comfortable.

"Oh well. Have safe sex kids." Said Matt placing his head in the crook of Shiro's neck, talking to the invisible audience.

"We should clean up." said Shiro, closing his eyes hoping Matt wouldn't agree.

"Yeah. We should." said Matt tightening his grip on Shiro. They fell asleep, and they were both happy. They both deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to hell for this, I'm sorry it is so porny omg my sweet babies.  
> My tumblr:  
> Www.sendaksgoodarm.tumblr.com


End file.
